Conventionally, an electronic apparatus driven by a battery such as, for example, a smartphone, from the viewpoint of saving power consumption and the like, is generally set into a sleep mode or shifts to a suspension mode when a user is not operating the electronic apparatus.
In order to cancel the sleep mode or the like and enable the electronic apparatus, the user generally needs to turn on a mechanical switch (a button or the like) disposed on a lateral side or the like of the electronic apparatus (for example, see PLT 1 set forth below).